Antes, Ahora no
by Starlightcute
Summary: Soy capaz de sonreír, pero mis ojos están tristes y lo que escondo son mis verdaderos sentimientos...


Cuando se tiene continuamente mala suerte en todo muchos sueltan frases como, cuando una puerta se cierra se abre una ventana, Pero qué pasa cuando varios sucesos desafortunados te golpean la cara como un pelotazo en diferentes zonas del cuerpo.

Sakura Haruno lleva ya demasiado tiempo aguantando las ganas de gritar, cuánto tiempo muchos preguntaréis, pues...

[ Shibuya - Tokio - Japón / Instituto Konoha Gakuen - Zona polideportiva trasera / 19:42 /2015 ]

_¿Qué querías decirme, Sakura? - Preguntó Sasuke al oír los pasos apresurados de alguien, girando solo la cabeza en dirección a su amiga. _

_Sasuke notó la preocupación en la expresión de Sakura, después de todo llevan siendo desde que empezaron el colegio a los 6 años. No es que fueran amigos desde hace tanto, la ojiverde fue la única chica que a pesar de su obvio enamoramiento con él tuvo la valentía de acercarse a conocerle. _

_Sasuke-kun… - Dijo una vez recuperó el aire - Quería saber que pasa por tu cabeza estos últimos días, cada día te ausentas más del grupo y no pude evitar preocuparme por si estás pasando por algo - se aventuró a decir Sakura apretando con ambas manos el mango de su paraguas que casualmente era del mismo color que sus ojos, cabe notar que estaba cayendo una tormenta descomunal. - Ya sabes que cuentas conmigo si necesitas ayuda con algo, no solo yo Naru-_

_¿Por qué debería pasarme algo? - Interrumpió el uchiha descaradamente - No me pasa nada… - huh, mentira. _

_Sakura no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño con esta respuesta, después de todo, sasuke no suele mentir y cuando lo hace se nota - No te pasa nada, de acuerdo… Entonces, ¿Qué ocurre?. De la nada empiezas a dejar el grupo de lado, ignoras los mensajes de todos, no sé…A mi me dá que algo pasa. - soltó de forma sarcástica Sakura, quien no estaría harta de un comportamiento así. - ¿Te importaría mirarme a la cara cuando te hablo?_

_¿QUÉ TE IMPORTA? - Gritó Sasuke sorprendiendo a Sakura. Nunca había reaccionado así con ella antes. - _

[ Shibuya - Tokio - Japón / Domicilio Haruno / 22:00 / 2018 ]

Han pasado dos años y medio desde esa discusión y Sakura Haruno seguía recordando en pleno detalle lo ocurrido esa tarde. La tarde en la que todo se fue literalmente a la mierda para Sakura.

Quizás estaba siendo pesimista, después de todo estaba al corriente de que hay gente en el mundo que lo pasa mucho peor que ella actualmente, pero Sakura no se sentía bien. Sentía que casi todas las personas que ella consideraba cercanas no solo la habían dejado atrás o simplemente pasaron por alto sus sentimientos.

De repente Sakura escuchó la puerta delantera de su casa abrirse, lo que la hizo que quitara las manos de su cara y retirara sus codos apoyados de su escritorio. Su madre había regresado de su supuesto viaje, aunque Sakura no estaba del todo segura de si al final había hecho el viaje…

Mebuki Haruno subió por las escaleras del vestíbulo que daban paso a las dos únicas habitaciones de su habitaje haciendo el menor ruido posible, para evitar despertar a su hija y esposo. Por debajo de la puerta pudo ver que su hija aún seguía despierta.

Abriendo la puerta de la habitación de su hija sin llamar antes, no logrando asustar a Sakura ya que estaba acostumbrada a ello, le dijo a su hija: - ¿Sakura-chan, qué tal los estudios esta semana? ¿Ha ido todo bien por casa?

Ni un hola, ni un interés en preguntar si estoy bien. - Pensó Sakura mirando indescifrablemente a su madre, viendo que su primogénita esperaba una respuesta solo se dignó a asentir. La rubia no satisfecha con esa respuesta volvió a preguntar. - ¿Y los estudios?

Sakura, molesta con que siempre insistiera con lo mismo en vez de preocuparse por otras cosas solo contestó. - Bien.

Mebuki dejó salir aire por la nariz, sospechaba que se había formado un muro mucho más grueso entre su hija y ella, queriendo al menos hablar un poco dijo. - Se acercan los exámenes del primer trimestre… - No pudo terminar por qué su hija se levantó de la silla mientras se quitaba el moño, dejando su largo pelo rosa suelto.

Me voy a la cama, mañana tengo reunión con el consejo estudiantil antes de clase. - Dijo la pelirosa mirando a su madre como si la estuviera echando de su habitación. - No hagas ruido. - Dijo mientras apagaba la luz de su escritorio dejando su habitación casi a oscuras.

Mebuki suspiró cansada y solo asintió para salir del cuarto y cerrar la puerta derrotada. Hablar con su hija estaba siendo cada vez más difícil.

Sakura se tumbó a su cama de dos plazas bocarriba a la vez que el shiba Inu que estaba tumbado en la alfombra de la habitación se subió a la cama para acostarse con su ama, poniendo su húmedo y sano hocico encima de la panza de su ama. La ojiverde apreciando esa carantoña le empezó a acariciar la cabeza al animal mientras ojeaba en su teléfono si tenía nuevos mensajes.

Solo tenía un par, de Sasori, quien le deseaba buenas noches. No se dignó a contestarle. Revisó que tenía la alarma puesta y el volumen al máximo, terminando por dejar caer el brazo con el aparato todavía en su mano quedado profundamente dormida.

[ Shibuya - Tokio - Japón / Instituto Konoha Gakuen / Despacho de dirección / 7:15 / 2018 ]

La rubia sentada en su silla de escritorio miraba fijamente los dos expedientes académicos que se encontraban encima de su escritorio de trabajo. Sabía que de igual forma se avecinaba una catástrofe emocional, agarrara la situación por cualquier lado, cierta alumna no reaccionaría bien al regreso de los dos nuevos estudiantes.

Shizune, al entrar al despacho de Tsunade para traerle el café de cada mañana, sonrió mientras dejaba la bandeja con la taza humeante encima de la mesa. Finalmente dijo. - Tsunade-sama, Uzumaki y Uchiha están afuera esperando a ser atendidos.

Habiendo escuchado eso, Tsunade suspiró para sacar del segundo cajón un sello y marcar en los folios que los nuevos estudiantes acababan de ser definitivamente aceptados al instituto. - Hazlos pasar rápido, para que no lleguen demasiado tarde a clase.

Sí, Tsunade-sama. - La morena salió por un minuto para volver enseguida con 2 adultos seguidos por Sasuke Uchiha y Naruto Uzumaki. El primero con cara de consternación, seguramente ante alguna estupidez del rubio mientras que este mismo sonreía de oreja a oreja.

¡VIEJA TSUNADE! - Saludó con alegría Naruto a lo que la directora le fulminó con la mirada, mientras los demás miraban o sorprendidos o con cara de querer taparle la boca. - ¿Qué se cuece por aquí? No puedo creer que tu seas la directora-dattebayo~ - Jiraya terminó por estirar una oreja de Naruto para que se callara. - ¡Ouch!

Jiraya, aún con la mano apretando la oreja del rubio se dirigió a Tsunade - Aquí estamos, puntuales por una vez. No le hagas caso al tonto este, no estás nada vieja... - Dijo sonriéndole de forma pervertida mientras subía y bajaba las cejas.

Naruto aprovechó que dijo eso para murmurar - Pervertido… - lo que hizo que Jiraya apretara más el agarre. - tzzz… ¡Ya suelta-tebayo! - El peliblanco finalmente le soltó para que él pudiera se acariciar la oreja.

Hn, usuratonkachi… - Naruto le fulminó con la mirada, mientras que Itachi Uchiha sonreía con gracia.

No has cambiado ni madurado nada en estos años renacuajo. - Dijo la rubia mientras se recostaba en su silla para mirar fijamente a los presentes. - Seré breve. Normalmente no admitimos a estudiantes pero llegaron con suerte, hay dos plazas de estudiantes debido a que dos alumnos se mudaron al campo. Considerad esto un favor Jiraya y Uchiha, pude admitir a otros estudiantes con mejores perfiles estudiantiles que los de estos dos. - Dijo señalando con la cabeza a Naruto y a Sasuke. - Bienvenidos a Konoha Gakuen, al salir Shizune les dará su horario y les informará de más cosas. Largo o llegarán tarde a su primer período de clases.

Shizune guió a Naruto y a Sasuke a fuera pero Tsunade les llamó por última vez. - Cualquier problema o pelea que surja, tendrá castigo y en el peor de las clases suspenso o expulsión. No quiero que me seáis un problema. ¿Queda claro? - Ambos chicos se miraron y asintieron. - Pues largo de mi oficina…

Una vez esos dos salieron de la oficina Tsunade suspiró profundamente. - Entonces puedo entender que la situación del clan Uchiha se solucionó definitivamente, ¿No es así?

Uchiha Itachi sonrió hacia la rubia.- Si, la situación con Madara y Obito se terminó y llegamos a un acuerdo. - Su mirada se volvió seria por solo un segundo. - Todo esto le afectó mucho a Sasuke, hasta que no se le dijo la verdad en su totalidad no abrió totalmente los ojos. - Recordó el Uchiha mayor mostrando en su tono que finalmente estaba tranquilo. - El apoyo moral de Naruto, lo admita mi hermano o no, le ayudó en muchas cosas. Naruto insistió y lo persiguió lo suficiente para hacerle entrar en razón. Jiraya también ayudó mucho.

Puedo entender vuestro caso Uchiha, no lo habéis tenido fácil. Pero esos chicos se marcharon, dejando lo que era un grupo de amigos de tres, siendo solo uno. Solo espero, que estén preparados para aceptar las consecuencias. - Dijo Tsunade con el cejo entrecerrado, mostrando un poco sus arrugas tapadas con maquillaje.

¿A qué te refieres con eso Tsunade? - Preguntó Jiraya, no entendía a lo que se refería.

Lo que quiero decir, Jiraya. Es que salvando su amistad, destruyeron la restante. Dejaron atrás a cierta persona y ésta… Digamos que no se lo tomó muy bien. - Dijo la rubia mientras se lamía los labios y recordaba varios momentos.

En ese instante, los dos únicos hombres de la sala entendieron lo que señalaba la directora.


End file.
